


happy birthday, silly

by msz



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Silly, but like in a cute way, revenge served cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz
Summary: He leaned over the now-extinguished candle, to meet Xiao Zhan halfway into a birthday kiss. Yibo kept the kiss soft and pulled away to smile at his boyfriend.“I have a gift for you. Let me go get it.”/A birthday fic for XZ's 29th.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	happy birthday, silly

**Author's Note:**

> i have like ten thousand other fics to update but heres a tiny silly STUPID birthday drabble bc these idiots deserve some downtime.  
> anyway hope you enjoy!

“Ge!” Yibo called out just as he entered the living room, hands secured around a small cake with a single, burning candle. Xiao Zhan’s head popped up from where he was browsing through his phone, rifling through all the birthday wishes. Yibo noticed with amusement as the man’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Like he was going to forget his birthday, he mentally scoffed.

“Yibo! You didn’t have to get a cake.” Despite his words, Xiao Zhan was grinning up at him, eyes were twinkling with joy.

Yibo broke out into a soft birthday song as he walked towards his boyfriend, his chest warm with the way Xiao Zhan gazed up at him in wonder, from his position on the sofa.

Xiao Zhan grinned widely, the sight of dimples making his heart stutter in his chest, and closed his eyes for a wish. He leaned over and blew the single candle on the cake Yibo held in front of his face.

“Happy birthday, Xiao Zhan. Thank you for being in my life.” Yibo softly uttered into the quiet space in between them. It was well past midnight now, the world around them had gone to sleep. Yibo had stayed up with his boyfriend, wanting to wish him in person before they retired to bed. It was just as well that Xiao Zhan was also able to stay up to receive his birthday wishes from his friends and most importantly, his parents. Yibo had then quietly excused himself from the room, taking his time to prepare the cake with the candle that he’d all stashed into the back of their fridge.

He leaned over the now-extinguished candle, to meet Xiao Zhan halfway into a birthday kiss. Yibo kept the kiss soft and pulled away to smile at his boyfriend. 

“I have a gift for you. Let me go get it.”

Xiao Zhan’s surprised smile was all worth it, and the man shook his head, “Seriously Yibo you know you don’t have to get me any—”

“I know I don’t have to, but I wanted to.” Yibo smiled down at him and then he made his way back to the kitchen to store the cake, for eating later and moved to their shared office space for his gift.

Back in the living room, Xiao Zhan was feeling a flurry of warm emotions. Yibo, his sweet Yibo, had actually prepared a gift for him, despite him not asking for any. He wondered what it was, whether another thing he wanted Xiao Zhan to wear out in public or a more personal item, meant for safekeeping. Either way he would cherish it.

Wang Yibo had now walked back into the living room, both hands behind his back and a peculiar smile on his face.

“Yibo, what is it?” Xiao Zhan tried to peek behind Yibo but the man didn’t let him.

“No, no, you sit right there and I’ll bring it to you.”

Xiao Zhan patiently waited as Yibo walked to him, rather slowly, until he stood about a foot from him. He smiled questioningly up at his boyfriend. That was when Yibo’s smile twisted.

“Ge, remember when you chased me with a gross bug on the set of A-ling on my birthday?”

Xiao Zhan blinked in surprise at the topic change but nodded all the same. He couldn’t see how that even mattered.

With a sharp movement, Yibo pulled out both his hands from behind his back to reveal he’d been holding something in both hands. Xiao Zhan noticed a red balloon in his right hand and something much smaller in his left.

He squinted his eyes, darn his vision, and was able to make out something shiny and sharp. Oh. _Oh no._

“Yibo-” He began, putting a hand up in warning but it was too late.

Yibo grinned sharply and without warning connected both the objects in his hands and reveled in the loud bang heard in the room. Xiao Zhan yelped and clamped his hands over his ears, body twisting to stand up and run away. But of course, Yibo was prepared.

He ran over to their office and retrieved a whole string of balloons. Armed with a pin and a bunch of balloons, he started chasing Xiao Zhan madly over the entirety of their apartment.

Through the living room, into the bedroom, over to the recreations room they kept stocked and down to the lounge area. Yibo noted with glee the way Xiao Zhan kept shrieking at him to stop as he ran, long legs carrying him clumsily around. 

Yibo threw his head back and cackled, popping another balloon just to keep his dear boyfriend on his toes. Literally.

The two continued their cat-and-mouse chase around the house, one with childish glee and the other with incredulous fear. 

None of them had noticed the way Jianguo settled comfortably at the foot of the sofa, pointedly oblivious to the farce her fathers were intent on putting up. If she were human, she’d have sighed by now.

Xiao Zhan had turned back to the living room by now and Yibo still had balloons left to pop, the menace. He noticed all too late that Jianguo was settled near the sofa and that Xiao Zhan would painfully trod on her if he didn’t move.

He yelped for a whole other reason, then yelled out his cat’s name. In his fervour to prevent stepping on Jianguo, Xiao Zhan launched himself into the air into a short jump over her. He landed rather painfully, in a crash of limbs onto the sofa, barely avoiding being kneed in the balls by an equally heavy Yibo falling onto him.

For a whole ten seconds, everything was quiet.

Then he felt a quiver over his belly. He looked down to see Yibo muffling his laughter into his stomach, body shaking uncontrollably.

“Wang Yibo, are you even human?” He screeched as loudly as he could, uncaring of the way Jianguo gave him the stink-eye and uncaring of any neighbours who might complain of the noise.

Yibo emerged from his hiding place with a reddened face, cackling hysterically. His boyfriend rolled around over Xiao Zhan’s body, holding his stomach like the laughing was hurting him.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan had started raining slaps and hits all over the man, entirely done with his antics.

After a while, Xiao Zhan lay panting as Yibo calmed down, face still pressed to his boyfriend’s stomach.

Xiao Zhan landed a last painful hit on Yibo’s arm as the man had the audacity to whisper, “Happy birthday again, ge.”

Despite the absolute scare he’d been given and the pointed lack of any gifts, Xiao Zhan felt at peace. A whole life of happiness and laughter was all he wanted with Yibo. He was in no need of any possessions that he couldn’t buy himself. All he really needed was for his companionship and love.

As they lay there, sweat cooling on their backs, they felt content. Though Yibo still felt something was missing.

Without warning, he lifted Xiao Zhan’s shirt and shoved his head inside it, resting his cheek against his boyfriend’s skin.

He felt more than heard Xiao Zhan’s chuckle and settled comfortably as a hand rested on his head, warm and steady.

And that was how Xiao Zhan had turned 33.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes yes disclaimer making fun of someone's fears isnt funny but i mean its revenge lol also theres no one actually getting hurt here.  
> would love some kudos&comments :)  
> twitter: @mszwhy


End file.
